A Roxfort titkai
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: Dumbledore mindig is kíváncsi volt. Meg is öregedett. Aztán meghalt, de a kíváncsisága elevenebb, mint valaha. Ráadásul már semmi sem akadályozza, hogy gond nélkül ki- és besétáljon mindenki életébe és titkaiba. Vagy mégis...? A jogok természetesen, mint mindig, most is J. K. R.-t illetik.


**A Roxfort titkai**  
avagy  
Aki más dolgába üti az orrát, az könnyen megtanulhat helyesírni

Az ízlésesen berendezett nappaliban csak pár gyertya és a kandallóban lobogó tűz adott némi fényt, miközben a padlón egy férfi és egy nő próbálta kapkodó légvételeit rendezni.  
– Teremtőm – lihegte a férfi.  
– Ó, te Magasságos... Mindenható... Mennybéli... Merlin – zihálta a nő. – Ez elképesztő volt.  
A férfi felé fordult, megtámaszkodott a könyökén, és úgy nézett le szerelmére.  
– Gyönyörű alliteráció, Granger professzor – vigyorodott el elismerően.  
Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, majd egyszerűen megragadta a férfit a tarkójánál, és magához húzta egy szenvedélyes csókra.  
– Köszönöm, Piton professzor – pihegte, miután szétváltak.  
– A szexet, vagy...  
– Úgy érted, ezt a hihetetlenül fantasztikus és maratoni szexet – pontosított.  
– Na igen – mosolyodott el meglehetősen önelégülten Piton, miközben visszafeküdt a földre, és hagyta, hogy Hermione hozzábújjon. – Szóval ezt a... hogy is mondtad? Hihetetlenül fantasztikus és maratoni szexet, vagy a bókot?  
– Mindkettőt – sóhajtotta elégedetten.  
– Bármikor – mondta nagylelkűen, és cirógatni kezdte Hermione karját.  
A nő mosolyogva fészkelődött egy kényelmesebb pozícióba.  
– Tudod – nyomott egy apró csókot Perselus mellkasára –, még mindig meg tudsz lepni, ha szexről van szó.  
– Ne mondd, hogy nem csináltad még így – horkantotta hitetlenkedve.  
– Pedig nem. Ha mindenképpen tudni akarod, Ronnak az volt a legvadabb szexuális játéka, hogy a hasamról evett.  
– Muszáj mindig felhoznod Weasleyt? – húzta el a száját Piton.  
– Csak érzékeltetni akartam a kettőtök közötti különbséget – simított végig a férfi oldalán békítően.  
Perselus duzzogva hallgatott.  
– Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a boszorkány.  
– Nem – morogta kelletlenül, de a hangjából tisztán kicsengett az ellenkezője.  
Hermione felsóhajtott, majd felült, és szembefordult a bájitalmesterrel.  
– Nem fogok hazudni, Perselus. Jó volt Ronnal. De... – tette hozzá, pont akkor, mikor ezzel egy időben Perselus sértődötten felciccent. – DE – folytatta jelentőségteljes pillantással és kellőképpen kihangsúlyozva minden egyes szót – veled ellentétben, őt _nem szerettem_.  
Piton továbbra sem szólt, de az arcán lévő kifejezés meglehetősen megenyhültnek hatott.  
– És különben is – folytatta évődve Hermione, miközben odahajolt, és apró csókokat lehelt a férfi arcára és nyakára –, te sokkal izgalmasabb – csók –, okosabb – csók –, humorosabb – csók – és szexibb vagy.  
– És fantáziadúsabb is – egészítette ki a felsorolást Piton a pontosság kedvéért, immáron teljesen kiengesztelődve.  
– Jelentősen – kuncogott a boszorkány, majd hagyta, hogy a férfi fölé kerekedjen, és megcsókolja.  
– Szóval azt mondod – suttogta a nő bőrére a szavakat –, hogy Weasley a hasadról evett?  
– Ühüm – hümmögte egyetértően, és megborzongott, ahogy érezte, hogy Perselus egyre lejjebb halad a testén.  
– Pont innen? – kérdezte az ominózus testrész fölött, és elkezdte csókokkal beborítani.  
– Igen – sóhajtotta kéjesen.  
– Egészen... ínycsiklandóan hangzik – mormogta sejtelmesen. – Talán mi is kipróbálhatnánk.  
– Benne vagyok – értett egyet szinte dorombolva a boszorkány, a következő pillanatban azonban ijedten felsikoltott, ezzel egy időben pedig Piton is hallatott egy igen fájdalmas kiáltást, kifejezvén, hogy cseppet sincs ínyére, hogy Hermione állon vágta a térdével.  
– A kurva életbe! – szitkozódott. – Mi a fészkes fene...  
– Dumbledore! – kiáltotta Hermione magyarázatképpen, miközben talpra ugrott.  
– Mi van? – pislogott értetlenkedve a bájitalmester.  
– Dumbledore – ismételte hisztérikusan a nő, és a nappali falán lógó tájképhez lépett. – Itt volt, ebben a festményben.  
– Ez biztos? – kérdezte idegesen.  
– Igen! – bizonygatta makacsul Hermione. – Láttam őt, épp, mielőtt kioldalgott belőle. Utánunk leskelődött.  
– Bassza meg! – húzta végig az arcán a tenyerét Perselus. – A vén szarkeverő.  
– Hah! – hördült fel a nő. – Nézd! Itt az átkozott citromporos zacskója – mutogatott a képen lévő fa tövéhez. – Ez a perverz alak innen kukkolt minket, mint valami mugli autós-moziban.  
– _Pornó_ autós-moziban – egészítette ki a bájitalmester.  
– Most ne humorizálj! – toppantott a lábával türelmetlenül Hermione. – Hát nem érted, Perselus? Hamarosan már mindenki tudni fogja, hogy te és én együtt vagyunk.  
– A francba is, igazad van – csikorgatta a fogát a férfi. – Albus nem fog lakatot tenni a szájára.  
Bár már öt hónapja együtt voltak, és akármennyire is szerették egymást, egyelőre egyikük sem akarta, hogy a kapcsolatukra fény derüljön. Még szerettek volna egy kis időt úgy eltölteni, hogy ez csak az ő titkuk marad. De így...  
Sajnos túlságosan is élénken élt bennük az a – Dumbledore-nak köszönhetően – nemrégiben szárnyra kapott pletyka, ami futótűzként terjedt el a Roxfortban, majd hamarosan egész Roxmortsban is, miszerint Ollivander úr mostanában a saját, _veleszületett_ varázspálcájával bűvölgeti Minerva McGalagonyt. És ha hinni lehetett a pletykáknak, az a pálca körülbelül 10 hüvelyknyi* volt, meglehetősen merev, és igencsak kézreálló.  
– Elegem van ebből – jelentette ki határozottan Hermione. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez a vén pletykafészek beleavatkozzon az életünkbe.  
– Nem hinném, hogy tudsz tenni bármit is ez ellen – csóválta meg a fejét Piton.  
– Ó, dehogyis nem – bólogatott Hermione. – Csak várd ki a végét. Kitalálok valamit, erre megesküszöm! 

Dumbledore elégedetten mosolygott magában, miközben próbálta ki- és lesöprögetni a szakállába és a talárjára ragadt citrompor-morzsákat. Lám, lám, a portrééletnek is megvannak a maga rejtett szépségei. A festményeknek hála, észrevétlenül bejárhatja az egész kastélyt, és közben olyan titkok tudorává válhat, amit senki más nem mondhat el magáról.  
Mint például tegnap este.  
Miss Granger és Perselus. Ha ezt a Roxfort lakói megtudják...  
Gondolatban máris elégedetten dörzsölgette össze a tenyerét, mikor meghallotta az igazgatói iroda előtti hangokat. Gyorsan elhelyezkedett a portréjában lévő kényelmes karosszékben, és alvást színlelve várta a belépőket.  
– Nem értem, miért olyan fontos ez éppen most – dohogott McGalagony, miközben belépett az igazgatói irodába. – Ezerféle más dolgom is lenne.  
– Tudjuk, hogy nagyon elfoglalt, igazgatónő, de másképp nem tudom meggyőzni Piton professzort az igazamról – szabadkozott Hermione.  
– És tudjuk, hogy egy világ dőlne össze, ha nem bizonygathatná folyton, hogy magának van igaza – gúnyolódott a bájitalmester.  
– Igenis igazam van – heveskedett a nő. – A munkaköri leírásunk egyik cikkelyében van egy kitétel, ami kimondja, hogy ilyen esetben...  
– Ha kérhetem, ne itt essenek egymás torkának – vágott közbe türelmetlenül az igazgatónő. – Máris megkeresem maguknak azt a paragrafust, és utána tőlem betűről-betűre kivesézhetik a témát. És egymást is – tette hozzá az orra alatt morogva. Fejét csóválva kezdett kutakodni a pergamenjei között, majd néhány perc múlva csalódottan felsóhajtott. – Úgy tűnik, a lakosztályomban vannak az erről szóló iratok – szólalt meg feléjük fordulva. – Maradjanak itt, máris elmegyek értük. – Azzal elhagyta az irodát, kettesben hagyva a két professzort.  
Dumbledore érdeklődve fülelte végig az egész beszélgetést. Vajon mi az, amin Hermione és Perselus összekülönbözött? Azért az nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Minerva előtt továbbra is megtartották a „csak kollégák vagyunk" látszatot. A kis jómadarak.  
– Mit csinálsz? – hallotta meg Piton csodálkozó és meglehetősen izgatott hangját.  
– Hát – mondta búgó hangon Hermione –, végre kettesben vagyunk.  
Elcsattanó csókok hangja hallatszott.  
– Megőrültél? – nyögte a bájitalmester. – Minerva bármelyik pillanatban... Hermione... vedd... vedd el onnan a kezed, ez... Ó, te magasságos...  
Dumbledore résnyire nyitott szemmel figyelte a két professzor ténykedését.  
– Jólesik, drágám? – kérdezte szenvedélytől túlfűtött hangon a boszorkány, miközben a keze a másik talárja alatt munkálkodott.  
– Ó, basszus...  
– Úgy tűnik, igen – kuncogott halkan.  
– Minerva azt mondta, ne essünk egymásnak – próbálkozott erőtlenül a bájitalmester.  
– Egészen pontosan azt mondta, hogy ne essünk egymás torkának – suttogta érzékien a nő. – És teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy _az_ , amit a kezemben tartok, _nem_ a torkod.  
– Merlin! – nyögött fel hangosan. – Hermione... – szólalt meg elfúló hangon – nem... nem itt kéne... a festmények...  
– Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele – folytatta zavartalanul –, de engem meglehetősen felizgat a gondolat, hogy a portrék előtt szerelmeskedjünk.  
– Te szégyentelen bestia – zihálta a férfi, de egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy ellenezné a lehetőségét a dolognak.  
– Most azonnal akarlak! – mondta türelmetlen hangon Hermione.  
– De Minerva...  
– Van a keleti szárnyban a hatodik emeleten egy lezárt rész egy csoportképpel – vágott közbe sejtelmes hangon a nő.  
– Gyerünk! – ragadta meg a kezét a bájitalmester, és sietve elkezdte maga után húzni a boszorkányt.  
Mielőtt kiléptek volna az ajtón, Hermione még visszafordult egy pillanatra, de Dumbledore portréja akkor már üresen állt. 

Keleti szárny, hatodik emelet. Keleti szárny, hatodik emelet. Keleti szárny, hatodik emelet.  
Á, ez lesz az! Kitűnő, pompás, pompás! Nahát, ez egy szép liget. Tökéletes! Legalább könnyedén elrejtőzhet az egyik fa mögött. Mit is mondott Miss Granger? Ez egy csoportkép. Akkor hol vannak róla a többiek? Eh, mindegy, nem ezért van itt. Á, nagyszerű, nagyszerű! Itt is van a gerlepár. Szenvedélyesek, azt meg kell hagyni. Ejha, úgy tűnik, tényleg nem bánják, hogy egy csoportkép előtt csinálják. Bár az is igaz, hogy rajta kívül most épp nincs itt senki. Nem baj, ez így a lehető legjobb. Legalább zavartalanul bámészkodhat, anélkül, hogy bárkinek magyarázkodnia kéne.  
– Végre! – szólalt meg Hermione két csók között. – Már alig vártam ezt a pillanatot.  
– Igen, én is – értett egyet a bájitalmester.  
A következő pillanatban Dumbledore őszinte megrökönyödésére váratlanul mindketten felé fordultak, és pálcát szegeztek rá. A fenébe!  
– Jó estét, Albus! – mondta gúnyosan a bájitalmester.  
Dumbledore köszönés helyett megpróbálta gyorsan elhagyni a portrét, de Hermione megelőzte.  
– _Penicillus conclusio_ ** – mondta ki a varázsigét a boszorkány, a néhai igazgató pedig idegesen vette észre, hogy nem tudja elhagyni a festményt.  
– Hová, hová ilyen sietősen? – kérdezte negédesen Piton.  
Dumbledore vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd derűt erőltetve magára, ártatlan arccal a pár felé fordult.  
– Miss Granger, Perselus! Micsoda kellemes meglepetés!  
– Hagyjuk ezt, igazgató úr – vetette oda fagyosan Hermione. – Nem kell ez a színjáték.  
– Miről beszél, kedvesem? – adta továbbra is az értetlent.  
– Arról, hogy most megtanulja, hogy nem illik mások magánéletében vájkálni – világosította fel a boszorkány.  
– Hogy mondja?  
– Szándékosan csaltuk ide. Azt hiszi, nem vettem észre magát tegnap, ahogy meglesett minket? – lépett közelebb a festményhez Hermione.  
– De hát én nem...  
– Addig marad bezárva ebbe a festménybe, amíg meg nem tanulja, hogy mások intim dolgait tiszteletben kell tartani, és nem teregetjük ki azokat az illetők akarata ellenére – folytatta a boszorkány. – A maga érdekében remélem, hogy senkinek nem árulta el, hogy Perselus és én együtt vagyunk, vagy esküszöm Merlinre, örökre itt marad.  
– Megnyugtathatom, Miss Granger, csak mi hárman tudunk róla – mondta sietve a néhai igazgató. – Nyugodtan feloldhatja a záró-varázslatot, megígérem, hogy senkinek sem fogom elárulni a titkukat.  
– Igazán lekötelez a diszkréciója – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Hermione –, de mindezek ellenére úgy gondolom, hogy pár napig mégiscsak itt marad. Talán ez majd elveszi a többi kotnyeles festmény kedvét is a pletykálkodástól.  
– Unatkozunk, Miss Granger – próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a nőt az öreg. – Ez az egyetlen szórakozásunk van.  
– Nekem viszont elegem van abból, hogy maga mindenbe beleüti azt a csúf, görbe orrát – vágott vissza a boszorkány, majd meghallva a bájitalmester elégedetlen – és sértett – mordulását, hozzáfordult, és egy szerelmes pillantást küldve felé, hozzátette: – A tiéd gyönyörű.  
Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott, és büszkén kihúzta magát.  
– Visszatérve magára – fordult vissza Hermione Dumbledore felé. – Most pár napig itt marad, hogy elgondolkodjon a történteken. És mielőtt még az jutna eszébe, hogy valaki mást, aki véletlenül erre jár, megkér, hogy engedje ki innen, közlöm, hogy a feloldó varázslatot csak egy Perselus és általam ismert jelszó aktiválja, így ne is erőlködjön. És ne higgye, hogy ennyivel megúszhatja. Meg fogom találni a módját, hogy azután se beszélhessen rólunk senkinek, miután kiengedtük innen.  
– Mégis meddig akarnak itt tartani? – kérdezte idegesen az öreg varázsló.  
– Pár napig. Talán egy hétig – felelte a nő.  
– Nem lesz az egy kicsit sok? – kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában Dumbledore.  
– Lesz társasága – nyugtatta meg Hermione.  
– De hát nincs itt senki – mutatott körbe a kihalt ligeten.  
– Nyilván elmentek valahová. De vissza fognak jönni, és tudom, hogy talál majd köztük beszélgetőpartnert, bár valószínűleg nem fog mindenkinek örülni – mosolygott sejtelmesen a boszorkány.  
– Miss Granger – nézett rá gyanakodva Dumbledore –, mégis milyen festménybe zárt maga engem?  
– A Végső csata áldozatainak a csoportképébe – világosította fel Hermione. 

Dumbledore idegesen rótta a köröket a kis tisztáson, miután Perselus és Hermione magára hagyta. A Végső csata áldozatainak a portréjába került. Ez vajon csak a jó oldal harcosait takarja, vagy a halálfalókat is? Esetleg magát Voldemortot? Nem mintha tartott volna a sötét varázslótól, de nem sok kedve volt ahhoz, hogy napokat töltsön el annak a megalomán őrültnek a társaságában.  
Eddig jutott a gondolatmenettel, mikor hirtelen hangos csatakiáltásokra lett figyelmes, majd legnagyobb rémületére egy seregnyi felé rohanó embert látott meg, akiket egy ugyancsak nagy létszámú másik csapat üldözött, akikben az öreg varázsló nem egy halálfalót felismert – köztük Dolohovot. Dumbledore épp, hogy el tudott ugrani az útból, mielőtt elsodorták volna az ordítozó emberek, és egy fa mögé bújva figyelte, ahogy az üldözöttek az üldözőik felé fordulva vicsorognak ellenségeikre, azok pedig öklüket rázva fenyegetőznek.  
– Ide ne merészeljétek még egyszer dugni a mocskos képeteket! – ordította az egyik az üldözők sorából.  
– Miért, mi lesz, megöltök? – kiabálta vissza valaki az üldözöttek közül.  
– Hülyére átkozlak titeket, kis taknyosok!  
– Nincs is hozzá pálcátok – vágta oda egy szőke hajú fiú.  
– Gabriel, te idióta! – kiáltott rá az egyik társa, miközben hátulról jó alaposan nyakon vágta szerencsétlent. – Muszáj ilyen hülyének lenned? Miért kell mindig elrontanod a játékunkat?  
– Jól van, na! – csattant fel a szőke sértődötten. – Elfelejtettem.  
Mindkét táborban csalódott zúgolódás támadt, majd Dumbledore legnagyobb meglepetésére a két csapat a legnagyobb egyetértésben elindult egymás felé, összevegyültek, és békésen beszélgetve elindultak a kis tisztás széléhez. Az öreg varázsló értetlenül pislogva figyelte a jelenetet. Mi a frász folyik itt?  
– Pedig olyan jó kis csata lehetett volna belőle – morgolódott az egyik halálfaló.  
– Rá se ránts! – veregette meg a vállát egy barna hajú férfi, akiben Dumbledore felismerte az egyik valamikori Rendtagot. – Majd legközelebb.  
– Csak vigasztalni akarsz – sóhajtotta a halálfaló.  
A másik férfi már épp nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, mikor észrevette Dumbledore-t, és megtorpant.  
– Dumbledore? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve. – Tényleg maga az?  
– Attól tartok – bólintott az öreg.  
A férfi odaszaladt hozzá, és boldogan átölelte.  
– Nahát, ezt el se merem hinni! – lelkendezett. – Emberek! – kiabálta a társaság felé. – Emberek, nézzétek, ki jött el hozzánk. De hát hogy... hogy kerül maga ide? – fordult vissza az igazgatóhoz.  
– Hjaj, kérem, az hosszú történet – csóválta a fejét.  
– Nahát, vén csirkefogó, mit keres maga itt? – szaladt oda boldog sikkantással Tonks, és az öreg nyakába vetette magát.  
– Igazgató úr – köszöntötte szelíden mosolyogva Lupin.  
– Jó magát itt látni, vén csataló – veregette meg a vállát Fred Weasley vigyorogva.  
Dumbledore csak kapkodta a fejét, igazából még arra sem volt ideje, hogy viszonozza a köszöntéseket, mert folyamatosan újabb és újabb emberek érkeztek.  
– Mosolyogjon, igazgató úr – kérte Colin Creevey, a következő pillanatban pedig már villant is a kezében tartott elmaradhatatlan fényképezőgép vakuja.  
Közben egyre többen gyűltek köréjük, köztük egy-két halálfaló is, akik azért tartózkodóan a háttérben maradtak, de az egykori világos oldal követői lelkes örömmel fogadták a Roxfort volt igazgatóját. Mindenhonnan üdvözlő köszönések hangzottak fel, megtarkítva egy-egy öleléssel vagy kézfogással. Dumbledore egészen meg volt hatva a kedves fogadtatástól.  
– Jöjjön, igazgató úr – mondta végül Lupin, és szelíden terelgetni kezdte az öreget a kis tisztásra, ahol kidöntött fatörzsek szolgáltatták az ülőalkalmatosságot, és amint – többé-kevésbé – mindenki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, feltette a kérdést, ami mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta: – Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását?  
– Azt kell mondjam, hogy a hiszékenységemnek és a kíváncsiságomnak – mondta derűsen csillogó szemmel az öreg.  
– Nem értem – rázta a fejét Lupin.  
– A maguk festményébe lettem bezárva – magyarázta, majd hozzáfogott elmesélni, pontosan hogy is történt mindez. 

Hermione csalódott sóhajjal csukta össze az előtte fekvő vaskos, régi könyvet, és az asztalon álló könyvkupac tetejére rakta. Ebben sem találta meg azt, amit keresett. Nevezetesen, hogy miként is lehet varázslattal hallgatásra bírni egy portrét. Pedig biztos kell lennie ilyen bűbájnak. És bár ma nem bukkant a nyomára, biztos volt benne, hogy meg fogja találni. Majd holnap visszajön és folytatja, de mára elég volt a kutatásból. Most egészen mással kell foglalatoskodnia.  
Meglepetést tartogat Perselusnak... 

– Miss Granger azt mondta, hogy ezen a festményen a Végső csata valamennyi halottja rajta van – nézett szét kutakodva Dumbledore. – Ezek szerint itt van...  
– Voldemort és Bellatrix is, igen – bólintott Tonks.  
– Ó – pislogott kissé feszengve az öreg. Nem mintha tartott volna a két delikvenstől, de azért nem bánta volna, ha sikerül elkerülnie a velük való találkozást.  
– Nem kell miattuk aggódni – szólalt meg csendesen Lupin, mintha kitalálta volna az igazgató gondolatait. – Eléggé – hogy úgy mondjam – mások lettek.  
– Főleg Voldemort – jelentette ki vigyorogva Fred.  
– Hogyhogy? – érdeklődött Dumbledore, de a választ megelőzte az emlegetett varázsló hirtelen felbukkanása.  
Egy kopott könyvet szorongatva közeledett feléjük, időnként bele-bele pillantva, és szünet nélkül motyogott, miközben Bella ott ugrabugrált körülötte, valamit folyamatosan magyarázva a Nagyúrnak.  
– Nem, Bella! – kiáltott rá Voldemort türelmetlenül a boszorkányra, mire az ijedten összehúzta magát. – Még mindig rosszul tudod. Az igekötős igék használatakor ha az igekötő az ige előtt van, akkor egybe kell írni a szót!  
– Bocsáss meg nekem, Nagyuram – hajlongott alázatosan a boszorkány. – Mindig elfelejtem.  
– Nem, Bella, ez megbocsáthatatlan – mondta szigorúan a férfi. – Hanyag vagy és lusta. Holnap dolgozatot írsz nekem belőle, és jaj neked, ha nem készülsz fel rendesen. Hogy vegyük így át az uralmat az újságírók felett?  
Dumbledore értetlenül pislogva figyelte a jelenetet, és kérdő tekintettel fordult vissza Lupin felé, aki halkan magyarázni kezdett.  
– Voldemort beleőrült abba, hogy Harrynek sikerült őt legyőznie – magyarázta Lupin. – Azóta eléggé furcsán viselkedik. Teljesen ártalmatlan – már csak abból kifolyólag is, hogy hozzánk hasonlóan többé nincs varázsereje –, de nagyon fárasztó.  
– Nem tudjuk, hogy hol, de talált egy helyesírási kézikönyvet – vette át a szót Tonks –, és mindenkit az őrületbe kerget a szabályokkal. Időnként teljesen váratlanul elkezdi felsorolni őket.  
– Ezzel talán még nem is lenne semmi gondunk – sóhajtotta fáradtan Lupin –, de néha előjönnek az emlékei az életéről. Na _olyankor_ tényleg kibírhatatlan.  
– Te csak ne panaszkodj – vetette oda a hátuk mögül egy halálfaló. – Elvégre te vagy a kedvence.  
– Fogd be! – csattant fel Tonks, védelmébe véve a férjét.  
– Hogyan? – kérdezte kíváncsian Dumbledore, mire Lupin zavartan elpirult.  
– Hagyjuk, nem érdekes – mondta sietve, és ő is figyelmeztető pillantást küldött a kotnyeles halálfalóra.  
– Felőlem titkolózhattok – vonta meg a vállát a férfi. – Úgyis megtudja. Ahogy hallottam, talán egy hétig is itt marad, holnap pedig telihold lesz.  
Dumbledore most már nagyon kíváncsi volt arra, amit Lupinék próbáltak elhallgatni előle. Gyanította, hogy a vérfarkas annak ellenére, hogy egy festmény-alak lett, továbbra is rendre átalakul teliholdkor, de mi ebben a titkolnivaló? Mielőtt azonban kérdezhetett volna, Bellatrix esdeklő hangja ütötte meg a fülét.  
– Igazad van, Nagyúr, igazad van – tépkedte a szoknyája szélét Bellatrix. – Bocsásd meg a felkészületlenségemet, de nem volt időm tanulni, mert a legyőzhetetlen pálcát kerestem.  
– A legyőzhetetlen pálcát? – ismételte meg Voldemort értetlen arccal. Bella hevesen bólogatott. – A legyőzhetetlen pálcát – ízlelgette a szavakat a néhai Nagyúr, majd hirtelen felragyogott az arca, és vidáman csillogó szemmel felkiáltott. – Akkor szedjünk virágokat! – Azzal hóna alá csapta a könyvét, és Bellát magával rángatva elkezdett virágot szedni. – Nézd csak, Bella, pimpóka – mondta lelkesen, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a boszorkány arcába fújta a kis pihéket. Bellatrix haját és szempilláit ellepték a fehér pimpókaszirmok, mire Voldemort arca azonnal elkomorult. – Csúnya vagy – jelentette ki lebiggyedt szájjal, és otthagyta a nőt.  
Bellatrix – a közelben állók kárörvendő nevetésétől kísérve – dühösen próbálta kisepregetni a hajába ragadt pihéket, mikor Voldemort hirtelen visszafordult, odaszaladt hozzá, és eszelős arccal megragadta a nő karját.  
– Azt mondtad, a legyőzhetetlen pálcát kerested? Az nem a tiéd! Az az enyém!  
– De hát neked kerestem, Nagyuram – bizonygatta Bella.  
– Hol van, hová dugtad? – rázta meg őrjöngve a boszorkányt.  
– Nyugi, Voldika – sétált hozzájuk Fred Weasley. – Nézd, itt van. – Azzal egy pálcát nyújtott a varázsló felé.  
– Ne, Nagyuram! – kiáltotta Bellatrix. – Becsap téged, hazudik neked. Ez a pálca nem...  
– Hallgass! – rivallt rá a Nagyúr, és mohón a Fred kezében lévő páca után kapott. – Végre! – toporgott izgatottan egy földöntúli mosollyal az arcán. – Itt van, az enyém! Látod, Bella? Ez a kedves fiatalember elhozta nekem a Pálcák Urát. – Örömében majdhogynem ugrált, aztán hirtelen elkomorult, és tanácstalan arccal fordult a szélesen vigyorgó Fredhez. – Mit csináljak vele?  
– Suhints egyet – javasolta a vörös hajú fiú. – Átkozz meg valakit.  
– Igen, ez jó ötlet – vidult fel a Nagyúr, azzal odafordult Bellatrixhoz, és rászegezte a pálcát. – _Avada kedavra!_ – mondta ki kedvenc varázsigéjét, mire a pálca hirtelen durrant egyet... és átváltozott egy biciklidudává.  
Fredből kitört a röhögés, ellenben Voldemort azonnal méregbe gurult. Csalódottan a földhöz vágta a dudát, és ugrálni kezdett rajta, az pedig újra és újra tülkölt egyet az ugrálás ritmusával megegyezően.  
– Te nyomorult véráruló féreg! – rikácsolta Bellatrix a nevetéstől kétrét görnyedt Frednek. – Hogy merészeled a Nagyurat nevetségessé tenni?  
– A Nagyúr még mindig a legyőzhetetlen pálcát keresi – magyarázta fojtott hangon az egyik Rendtag a jelenetet figyelő Dumbledore-nak. – És Fred mindig csalipálcákat adogat a neki.  
Ezalatt a Nagyúr elunta az ugrálást, és mellkasához szorítva a helyesírási könyvet, zokogva beszaladt a fák közé.  
– Megbánod még, te kis mocsok – fröcsögte Bella a Weasley fiúnak. – Egyszer elkapom még a tökeidet, ne félj! – fogadkozott.  
– Ez igazán kedves felajánlás – mondta megjátszott hálálkodással Fred –, de szívesebben venném valaki mástól. Te túl közönséges vagy.  
– Hát ez kurvára nem igaz – vágta rá sértődötten a boszorkány, majd vicsorogva köpött egyet a tisztás szélén állók felé, és a gazdája után szaladt, hogy megvigasztalja.  
Fred vigyorogva nézett utánuk, majd visszafordult a jelenetet figyelők felé, és enyhén meghajolt a nevetgélő társaság előtt.  
– Hát így telnek a napjaink – mondta egy halvány mosollyal Lupin Dumbledore-nak. 

Piton egy fáradt sóhajjal rogyott le a foteljébe. Végre hétvége! Nincsenek órák, nincsenek idegesítő és ostoba diákok. A büntetőmunkák felügyeletét bölcs előrelátással Fricsre bízta, így két teljes napon át élvezheti a jól megérdemelt nyugalmat. És Hermionét... Ránézett az órájára. Még van pár perce, hogy a nő megérkezzen.  
Úgy döntött, addig készít valami harapnivalót kettőjüknek, de a konyhaajtóban a földbe gyökerezett a lába a látványtól.  
A vacsora már _tálalva_ volt. Egészen pontosan Hermione meztelen hasán várta, hogy elfogyasszák.  
– Vacsorát? – kérdezte Hermione csábosan mosolyogva.  
Piton odasétált az asztalon fekvő nőhöz, és vágytól elsötétülő tekintettel nézett le rá.  
– Nagyon étvágygerjesztő – mondta rekedten, Hermione pedig nevetve hagyta, hogy a hasára hajoljon.  
A kis konyha alaposan fel lett dúlva, de végül mindketten elmondhatták, hogy a vacsora igazán jól sikerült...

– Meddig akarod Dumbledore-t bezárva tartani? – kérdezte Perselus, mikor már egymást átölelve ültek az egyik széken.  
– Amíg meg nem találom azt a bűbájt, amivel megakadályozhatom, hogy eljárjon a szája – mormolta a nő a bájitalmester vállát csókolgatva.  
A férfi bólintott, és tűnődve simogatni kezdte a boszorkány hátát.  
– Hermione – szólalt meg kis idő múlva.  
– Hm?  
– Én éhen halok.  
A boszorkány nevetve emelkedett fel az öléből, hogy végre _tényleg_ megvacsorázzanak. 

Dumbledore ijedten ugrott fel, mikor a fülét megütötte a vérfarkas semmivel össze nem téveszthető üvöltése. Hogy is feledkezhetett meg erről? Hiszen az a halálfaló tegnap említette is, hogy ma telihold lesz. Mi lesz, ha Lupin rájuk támad? Még elmenekülni sem tud, hiszen be van zárva ebbe a festménybe.  
Lázasan járt az agya valami megoldáson, idegesen tekintgetve körbe egy alkalmas búvóhely után kutatva, mikor feltűnt neki, hogy vele ellentétben a festmény többi lakóját teljesen hidegen hagyja a tény, hogy egy kifejlett vérfarkas ólálkodik a közelükben. A közelükben? Itt van előttük, alig pár lépésnyire!  
– Nem kell aggódni – szólalt meg mellette Colin Creevey nyugodt hangon. – Remus nem bánt minket.  
– Ez biztos? – kérdezte kételkedve.  
– Persze – bólintott a fiú. – Igaz, hogy minden teliholdkor átváltozik, de mivel nincs varázsereje, csak közönséges farkassá válik. Senkit nem bánt, csak egész éjszaka üvölt a Holdra.  
– Elképesztő – csóválta a fejét hitetlenkedve az öreg, és újra a farkast kezdte figyelni, aki fejét az ég felé emelve vonított panaszos hangon.  
– Jövök már! – hallatszott egy hang a fák közül, ami igencsak Voldemorténak tetszett. – Itt jön a gazdi.  
És valóban. A néhai Nagyúr sietve közeledett a nyüszítő Lupinhoz, majd mikor odaért, leguggolt elé, és kedveskedve vakargatni kezdte a farkas fültövét, és Dumbledore már megértette, miért emlegette a halálfaló Lupint Voldemort kedvenceként. Még ilyet!  
– Bodri, Bodri, kiskutyám, mi a baj? – kérdezte vigasztalóan a Nagyúr. – Ne sírj, mondok neked valami érdekeset – mondta lelkesen. – Az idegen eredetű egyszerű szavakban előfordul, hogy két egymás melletti azonos magánhangzó megőrződik: _vákuum_ (a latin _vacuum_ átvétele), _kontinuum, kontinuus, koniin_ stb.*** Na mit szólsz, hát nem fantasztikus ez?  
A farkas csak unottan mordult egyet, mire Voldemort megpaskolta a fejét.  
– Én okos kiskutyám – mondta büszkeségtől sugárzó arccal.  
Dumbledore hitetlenkedő fejcsóválással figyelte a jelenetet.  
– Hát ez meglehetősen... érdekes – mondta végül mosolyogva.  
Colin megvonta a vállát.  
– Tudom, mindenki azt mondja, hogy Voldemort azért viselkedik így, mert megőrült, de szerintem más oka van annak, hogy ilyen.  
– Mire gondolsz, fiatalember?  
– Teljesen olyan, mint aki drogozik – magyarázta Colin, majd elgondolkodva meredt a távolba. – De nem tudom, mi lehet – szólalt meg újból tétován. – Talán LSD...  
Dumbledore nem igazán értette, miről beszél Colin, így csak hümmögött egyet, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve közelebb ment Lupinékhoz, és megszólította a Nagyurat.  
– Jó estét, Tom!  
Voldemort felé fordult, és mikor felismerte az öreget, felpattant, és néhány hosszú lépéssel előtte termett.  
– Nahát, Dumbledore! – rázta meg lelkesen az öreg kezét, alaposan megdöbbentve ezzel az igazgatót. – Ugye az állásom miatt jött ide? Végre megkapom, igaz? Én leszek az új sötét varázslatok kivédése tanár.  
– Nem igazán, Tom – rázta a fejét egy félszeg mosollyal.  
– De hát a múltkor nekem ígérte – biggyesztette le csalódottan a száját.  
– Nem hinném – pislogott az öreg, miközben próbált elhúzódni a Nagyúrtól, és arra gondolt, talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet megszólítani.  
– Ez a baj – toppantott mérgesen. – Én tökéletesen alkalmas lennék a feladatra. Ki kapta meg az állást? – kérdezte résnyire szűkült szemekkel.  
– Harry Potter.  
– HARRY POTTER?! – Voldemort valósággal üvöltötte a nevet, és közben valódi rémület ült ki az arcára.  
A hirtelen kiabálásra többen is odaszaladtak, köztük Bellatrix is, aki azonnal a védelmébe vette gazdáját.  
– Nagyuram, Nagyuram, semmi baj – nyugtatgatta sietve. – Ne félj, nem hagyom, hogy bántsanak.  
– Azt mondta, hogy Harry Potter – mutogatott Dumbledore felé vádlón Voldemort, aki biztos, ami biztos, hátrébb húzódott tőlük.  
– Igen, igen, tudom – simogatta Bellatrix vigasztalón a Nagyúr vállát. – Buta gonosz öregember. Ne aggódj, Nagyuram, nincs itt az a csúnya fiú.  
Voldemort két kézzel megragadta Bellatrixot, és néhány pillanatig eszelős tekintettel bámult a nő arcába, majd Dumbledore legnagyobb megrökönyödésére, az addig hisztérikusan viselkedő férfi, váratlanul teljesen nyugodt hangon megszólalt.  
– A fokjel a - _bb_ , amely a magánhangzóra végződő melléknevekhez közvetlenül, a mássalhangzókra végződőkhöz előhangzóval kapcsolódik: _feketébb, kiválóbb, ósdibb, sűrűbb; alacsonyabb, nagyobb, tágabb_.****  
Bella értetlenül pislogott egy ideig, majd hevesen bólogatni kezdett.  
– Teljesen igazad van, Nagyuram – mondta átszellemült arccal.  
– Ugye? – derült fel Voldemort, majd olyan hirtelen engedte el a boszorkányt, hogy az megtántorodott. – Menjünk, Bella, ezt még át kell beszélnünk! – Azzal sarkon fordult, és besietett a fák közé.  
Bella elkínzott arccal nézett a távolodó mágus után, majd mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy az hallótávolságon kívülre ért, morogni kezdett az orra alatt.  
– Hogy basznád meg a hülye helyesírási szabályaidat!  
A mögötte állók közül többen kárörvendően felnevettek, mire a boszorkány feléjük fordult, és felmutatta ökölbe zárt kezét, amin csak a középső ujj volt kinyújtva, majd büszkén felszegett fejjel követte gazdáját egy kimerítő nyelvtani eszmecserére. 

– Meddig akarod még a festményben tartani Albust? – kérdezte Piton az öltözködő Hermionétól.  
– Ezt úgy kérdezed, mintha hónapok óta ott lenne – horkant fel a nő. – Még csak három nap telt el, Perselus. – Piton csak fintorgott válaszul. – Különben is, még nem találtam meg azt a bűbájt.  
– És mi lesz, ha nem találod meg? – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
– Megtalálom – jelentette ki magabiztosan.  
– Nem tudom, Hermione – ingatta a fejét a férfi, majd néhány másodperces hallgatás után megkérdezte: – És ha így is tanult a leckéből? Talán elengedhetnénk.  
Hermione felháborodott arccal fordult felé.  
– Valld csak be, hogy azt akarod, hogy kiderüljön a viszonyunk.  
– Egyáltalán nem akarom – mordult fel ingerülten –, csak úgy érzem, teljesen feleslegesen kínozzuk Albust.  
– Dumbledore-t senki nem kínozza – mondta méltatlankodva, de Piton válaszától jelentősen megenyhülve Hermione. – De ha ez némileg megnyugtat, akkor megígérem, hogy ha egy hét alatt sem találom meg a bűbájt, akkor legkésőbb akkor elengedem. Természetesen ha közben megtalálom, akkor előbb. Mindenesetre addig ott marad, és tudom, hogy ez jó lecke lesz neki.  
– Ha te mondod – sóhajtotta a férfi.  
Hermione elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy a kastélyban mindenki Dumbledore eltűnéséről beszél? – kérdezte Perselus.  
– Igazán? – kérdezte kissé feszengve.  
– Igen – bólintott. – McGalagonynak feltűnt, hogy napok óta nem jelenik meg a portréjában, és a többi festmény sem tud róla semmit.  
– Gondolod, hogy gyanúba keveredhetünk? – kérdezte idegesen pislogva.  
– Nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét a bájitalmester. – Senki se látott minket.  
– Akkor jó – fújta ki a levegőt megnyugodva, majd a férfihoz lépett. – Mennem kell – lehelt egy futó csókot Piton szájára.  
– Könyvtár? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
– Ginny.  
Piton elhúzta a száját.  
– Még mindig azon vagy, hogy kibékítsd őket Potterrel?  
– Nem, már letettem róla – sóhajtotta lemondóan.  
– Helyes.  
– De szeretném végre kiszedni belőlük, hogy miért bontották fel az eljegyzésüket – folytatta Hermione –, ugyanis egyikük sem akarja elárulni, és kezd elegem lenni ebből a nagy titkolózásból.  
– Csak vigyázz – figyelmeztette a férfi megjátszott szigorral. – Látod, Dumbledore is hogy járt a kíváncsisága miatt.  
Hermione csak nevetett. 

Dumbledore kíváncsian figyelte Bellát és a Nagyurat. Bellatrix épp a Voldemort által beígért dolgozatát írta, mialatt a varázsló szigorú tekintettel rótta a köröket, árgus szemmel figyelve, hogy a boszorkány nem puskázik-e. A boszorkány homloka gyöngyözött, ahogy próbálta a kérdéseket megválaszolni.  
– Ezek nagyon nehéz kérdések, Nagyuram – mondta panaszos hangon.  
– Elég időd volt a felkészülésre, Bella – mondta könyörtelenül, majd mikor meglátta, hogy Dumbledore figyeli őket, türelmetlenül az öreg felé intett. – Azért jött, hogy súgjon neki?  
– A legkevésbé sem – rázta a fejét az igazgató.  
– Akkor jó – nyugodott meg a Nagyúr, majd a szemében mohó fény csillant. – Maga is dolgozatot szeretne írni?  
– Ha lehet, akkor inkább majd máskor – felelte derűsen.  
– Jó – egyezett bele nagylelkűen Voldemort. – De figyelmeztetem, ha nem készül fel alaposan, büntetést kap.  
– Ebben biztos voltam – mosolygott az öreg varázsló.  
Voldemort sugárzó arccal közelebb lépett hozzá, és felemelte a kezében tartott helyesírási szabályzatot.  
– Ez a könyv – kezdte fellelkesülten – csodálatos. A legjobb, amit valaha is olvastam.  
Dumbledore hümmögve bólogatott.  
– Hol szerezted, Tom? – kérdezte.  
Voldemort arca elkomorult, hátrébb lépett, és védekezőn a mellkasához szorította szeretett „Bibliáját", mintha attól tartana, valaki megfosztja tőle.  
– Az enyém – mondta dacosan –, nem adom, én találtam.  
– Szóval loptad – állapította meg fejcsóválva az igazgató. – Hát még mindig nem szoktál le erről?  
A Nagyúr összeszűkült szemekkel méregette az öreget, majd sértetten megszólalt.  
– Nagyon nehéz kérdéseket fog kapni tőlem a dolgozatában.  
Azzal sarkon fordult, hogy folytassa a magáról hideg verejtéket hányó Bella felügyelését. 

– Sikerült végre kiszedned az igazságot a Weasley lányból? – kérdezte Perselus.  
– Nem – fújtatott csalódottan Hermione.  
– Majd elmondják, ha akarják – lapozott egyet a könyvében a bájitalmester.  
– Nem, nem fogják, sőt, Ginny mintha még védené is Harryt – mondta bosszúsan. – Mintha nem ő lett volna, akit a vőlegénye faképnél hagyott.  
– Szerintem hagyd őket végre békén, vagy legközelebb tényleg te leszel az, akit egy képkeretből kell kiszabadítani – mondta vontatottan Piton, anélkül, hogy egy pillanatra is felnézett volna a könyvéből.  
Hermione csak ingerülten mordult egyet. 

Mi ez az ordítás már megint? Merlin szerelmére, mindössze három napja van itt, de még nem telt el úgy éjszaka, hogy valaki ne ordítozott volna.  
– Takarodjatok innen, mocskos senkiháziak! Hogy nem sül le a bőr az ocsmány képetekről!  
Igen, ez kétség kívül Bellatrix – állapította meg magában Dumbledore. Vajon mi történhetett?  
A válasz egy csapat nevetéstől görnyedező ember képében érkezett meg hozzá, akiknek az élén... Jól látja? Az ott Harry Potter? De hát hogy kerül ő ide? Szentséges Merlin, csak nem halt meg?  
– Harry, kedves fiam! – szólította meg elérzékenyülten a vihogó fiút.  
Potter, ha lehet, még jobban nevetett.  
– Jaj, Dumbledore, dehogyis! Tonks vagyok – mondta a könnyeit törölgetve, mialatt visszaváltozott újra a saját, lila hajú önmagává.  
– Nem értem – hebegte az öreg.  
– Néha megtréfáljuk Voldemortot – magyarázta Tonks. – Felveszem Harry alakját, és így idegesítjük. Baromi jókat szoktunk röhögni.  
– Igen, látom – mondta egy félszeg mosollyal az igazgató, miközben figyelte, ahogy Bella próbálja nyugtatni a zaklatott mágust.  
– Ne aggódj, Nagyuram, már elment – csitítgatta –, elzavartam, hogy ne bánthasson.  
– El akarta lopni a könyvemet – dühöngött a Nagyúr, és gyanakvón tekintgetett körbe-körbe.  
Bella tanácstalanul nézte gazdáját, majd hirtelen felragyogott az arca.  
– Tudod, mit, Nagyuram? Holnap írok neked még egy dolgozatot. Jó lesz?  
– Jó – bólintott Voldemort nagylelkűen, és újra feléledő jókedvvel fel is ütötte a könyvet, hogy összeállítsa a kérdéseket.  
Dumbledore tűnődve figyelte az elmélyülten olvasgató varázslót, majd lassan közelebb ment, és leült mellé. Voldemort felpillantott, és gyanakodva végigmérte az öreget, miközben úgy fordította a könyvet, hogy az igazgató ne lásson bele.  
– Ezek nem a maga kérdései lesznek – mondta ellenségesen.  
– Tudom én – mondta szelíden. – Csak gondoltam, beszélhetnénk.  
– Én most nem beszélgetek – mondta elutasítóan. – De ha csendben lesz, maradhat.  
– Rendben – bólintott, és figyelte a másikat, ahogy az a könyvet bújva motyog magában, időnként boldogan mosolyogva.  
Furcsa. Mindkettőjüknek meg kellett halnia ahhoz, hogy... hát, ha nem is értelmesen elbeszélgetve, de békében tudjanak ülni egymás mellett. Mindenesetre már ennek is örült egy kicsit. Egy valami azonban mégsem hagyta nyugodni.  
– Tudod, Tom, mindig is meg akartam kérdezni, hogy miért lettél olyan, amilyen – fordult Voldemort felé.  
A Nagyúr néhány pillanatig bámult rá, majd jelentőségteljes arckifejezéssel megszólalt.  
– Az alkalmi összetételek jellegzetesen nyitottak.*****  
Dumbledore bólintott. Többre nem is volt kíváncsi. 

Hermione megkönnyebbülten hagyta el McGalagony irodáját. Hosszú percekig hallgatta az igazgatónő tirádáját, miután az Frics jóvoltából – az összes többi kollégájával együtt – értesült arról, hogy Dumbledore egy festménybe zárva „raboskodik" a keleti szárnyban.  
A gondnok épp tilosban járkáló diákok után szaglászott a lezárt részben, és mikor észrevette a néhai igazgatót, beszédbe elegyedett vele, Dumbledore pedig nem volt rest tájékoztatni róla, hogy is került oda.  
Amit viszont Hermione nagyon furcsállt, hogy Dumbledore csak annyit árult el, ki zárta be, az okról ellenben hallgatott. Annak ellenére, hogy alapos fejmosásban részesült, McGalagony mégsem kérte tőle, hogy engedje ki Dumbledore-t a festményből, és Hermionénak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy az igazgatónő is jogosnak érzi az öreg varázsló büntetését a róla és Ollivanderről elterjedt pletyka után.  
Sóhajtva nyitott be a Nagyterembe, és leült a tanári asztalhoz, hogy megvacsorázzon. Majd este megbeszélik Perselusszal, hogy mitévők legyenek. Mindenesetre azok után, hogy megtudta, Dumbledore megtartotta a titkukat, hajlott rá, hogy elengedjék az öreget.  
Észrevette, hogy a kollégái kíváncsian méregetik, de legnagyobb örömére senki nem tett fel neki kérdéseket, mert abban biztos volt, hogy nem nyugodnának addig, amíg meg nem tudják, mi vezetett a merénylethez.  
Épp a második adag csirkesültjét fogyasztotta, mikor a mellette ülő Harry Potter úgy döntött, ő bizony nem állja meg kérdések nélkül.  
– Hermione – szólította meg a nőt –, elárulod, miért zártad be Dumbledore-t abba a festménybe?  
Hermione töprengve nézett a szemüveges férfira, majd bólintott.  
– Persze. Ha cserébe elmondod, miért szakítottál Ginnyvel.  
Harry idegesen pislogni kezdett, majd lemondóan legyintett.  
– Hagyjuk.  
– Felőlem – rántotta meg a vállát Hermione, majd visszafordult a vacsorája felé.  
– És meddig akarja ott tartani őt, kedvesem? – kapcsolódott be a kérdezősködésbe Bimba professzor.  
– Még nem tudom – felelte némileg ingerülten Hermione. A fenébe is, hagyják már békén!  
– Ugye nem azért zárta be oda, hogy Albus ne mondhassa el nekünk azt, hogy maguk együtt vannak Perselusszal? – szólalt meg az asztal végén ülő Hooch.  
Hermione prüszkölve köpte az asztalra a mézborát, és elhűlve nézett a szintén zavartan pislogó Pitonra.  
– Nem értem, miről beszél – nyögte ki végül, nyakig elvörösödve.  
– Jaj, ugyan már, Hermione, hónapok óta tudunk rólatok – csattant fel mellette Harry.  
Hermione hápogva meredt a barátjára. Mindenki tudta?  
– Honnan...?  
– Egyszer elfelejtettétek magatokra zárni a bájitalszertár ajtaját – motyogta Harry zavartan –, Madam Pomfrey pedig akkor akarta leadni a rendelést a bájitalokról a gyengélkedő számára.  
– Csodálatos – morogta Piton a fogát csikorgatva, és most az egyszer nem sikerült neki a közöny álarca mögé bújni.  
– Úgy érted, hogy az egész kastély tudott rólunk? – hüledezett Hermione.  
– Csak a tanárok – sietett megnyugtatni a nőt Harry.  
– Vagyis értsük ezt úgy, hogy Dumbledore tőletek szerzett rólunk tudomást? – kérdezte fenyegető-halkan Piton, és a szeme villámokat szórt az illetődötten pislogó Harryre.  
– Nem, neki nem szóltunk – vetette oda foghegyről Hooch.  
– Ugyan már, fiatalok – cincogta Flitwick jókedvűen. – Senki sem neheztel magukra, hogy nem szaladtak hozzánk azonnal a hírrel. De annak örülünk, hogy maguk ilyen szépen egymásra találtak.  
– Tényleg? – pislogott elérzékenyülten Hermione.  
– Hát persze – bólogatott az apró varázsló. – Viszont most már tényleg szabadon engedhetnék Albust. Szegény tényleg nem tehet semmiről.  
Hermione és Piton zavartan pislogtak egymásra. Ebben a kastélyban tényleg semmi nem marad titokban, és ehhez nem is kellett Dumbledore kotnyeleskedése. Saját maguknak köszönhették, hogy lebuktak, és eléggé nevetségesnek érezték magukat amiatt, hogy olyasmit próbáltak eltitkolni, amit már mindenki tudott.  
– Hát – mosolyodott el félszegen Hermione –, így már tulajdonképpen felesleges ott tartanunk, nem igaz?  
– Nagyszerű, nagyszerű – bólogatott elégedetten Flitwick.  
– Majd én kiengedem – vállalkozott a feladatra Piton sóhajtva, azzal felállt az asztaltól, és elindult a keleti szárnyba.  
Pár perccel később már a festmény előtt állt, és elmormolta a varázsigét, hogy Dumbledore végre elhagyhassa a képet.  
– Köszönöm, drága fiam – mondta hálásan az öreg varázsló.  
– Nincs mit – rántotta meg a vállát Piton, majd gyorsan körülnézett, hogy ellenőrizze, senki élő nincs a közelükben. – Sajnálom, hogy így alakult, Albus. Nem tudtam lebeszélni róla Hermionét, hogy bezárja magát ide.  
– Ugyan, fátylat rá – mosolygott derűsen az igazgató.  
– Mindenesetre hálás vagyok az erőfeszítésekért, amit annak érdekében tett, hogy végre ne kelljen bujkálnunk. Bár meg kell jegyezzem, teljesen felesleges volt ez az egész, ugyanis már mindenki tudott rólunk – húzta el a száját.  
– Elárulta Miss Grangernek, hogy a maga ötlete volt engem is belevonni? – hunyorgott ravaszkásan Dumbledore.  
– Nem – morogta kitérően Piton. Még csak az kellene, hogy Hermione megtudja. Ki is kaparná a szemét.  
Dumbledore felkacagott.  
– Értem, értem – bólogatott vidáman. – Tehát hagyjuk a kisasszonyt abban a tudatban, hogy én vagyok túl kíváncsi.  
– Ha nem túl nagy kérés – mondta kelletlenül a bájitalmester.  
– Egyáltalán nem, drága fiam – rázta meg a fejét az öreg.  
– Köszönöm!  
Dumbledore nagylelkűen biccentett.  
– Hát akkor viszlát, Albus – köszönt el Piton, majd megfordult, és lobogó talárral elsietett.  
– Viszlát – dörmögte az orra alatt a varázsló, és tekintetével követte a távolodó alakot. Végül vetett még egy utolsó, búcsúzkodó pillantást a háta mögötti kis ligetre, majd kilépett a festményből. 

Végre itthon! Hogy mennyire hiányzott neki ez a kényelmes karosszék! Hát igen, bármennyire izgalmas volt ez a pár nap, azért csak jobb ez a megérdemelt nyugalom. Egy biztos: most legalább két napig csak aludni fog. Aztán ha kellőképpen kipihente magát, újra végigjárja a kastélyt. Hiába, lássuk be, nélküle egyikük sem boldogulna. Ha ő nem lenne, akkor az a lány és Perselus még most is titokban találkozgatnának. Tetszik, nem tetszik, még mindig ő rángatja zsinóron ezt az egész társaságot.  
Egy elégedett sóhajjal helyezkedett el a karosszékében, majd lehunyta a szemét, és mielőtt utolérte volna az álom, még azon gondolkodott, hogy legközelebb ki legyen az, akinek az életét megkönnyíti egy kis pletyka rásegítésével. Hmmm... Talán Harry Potterét. Igen, ez nagyszerű gondolat. Itt az ideje, hogy végre mindenki tudomást szerezzen a Kis Túlélő szerelméről, aki miatt elhagyta a Weasley lányt. Nem is érti, miért ez a nagy titkolózás.  
Hiszen annyira összeillenek a Malfoy fiúval... 

**VÉGE**

Nagyon szépen köszönöm a bétázást **Chris** nek. :)

*10 hüvelyk = 25,4 cm  
** Latin – festmény lezárása  
***Helyesírás: 24. oldal, 2. bekezdés 1. mondata.  
****Helyesírás: 85. oldal, 2. bekezdés 1. mondata.  
*****Helyesírás: 101. oldal, 2. bekezdés 1. mondata.


End file.
